D'Ary
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: D'Ary means 'dark' in Gaelic. Someone comes back from Robin's past...Since before he donned the mask. Why is she paranoid? Who is after her? Can Robin discover who killed her family, & save her & the Titans at the same time? Can she get Robin to admit he


A/N: Crazi: Whoopie I gots another fic!!  
Kyo: For the green kid? **pokes the sleeping green kid**  
Pietro: Hey! Leave the newbie alone! Those people at Washyuu's are more crazy than Crazi!  
Crazi: Yes, the newbie is BeastBoy…. My friends and I claimed him as a group muse… ^_^

Yama: Slash? We don't THINK there is… **skims** There's not, at least in the chappie there isn't…. 

Takepon: OC? You better believe it. Mary-Sue OC? NO! She **_claims_** to have an imagination…

Kyo: Whatever…. Anyway, that should be it… Um… Cussing maybe… This was written a month ago and the only reason it's up, is because her friend had a copy… The other comp isn't working at the moment…

Crazi: **mourns in front of the other comp** WHY WON'T YOU WORK?!!

Draco: Please review. Thank you. 

===============================

Sirens sounded as she ran, darting in and out of shadows and searchlights. Guards ran to catch her as she hefted her bag higher and tighter around her as she sprinted faster towards the gate, seeming to go straight through it as her captors, well, now seeming former captors waited for the large heavy gates to open. She smiled over her shoulder as she ran, her complexion darkening slightly as well as her clothes, fading away into the night. 

"Find her." was all the man said to his servant standing by his side. He bowed deeply leaving and closing the doors behind him as the taller man continued to look out his window and narrowed his eyes. 

--------------------------------  
"What is with this wanna be food, Beastboy?" Cyborg asked glaring at him.

"We are NOT eating some animal that I have been, man! That's just," the small boy paused looking for a word. Raven looked up and smirked.

"Ludicrous? Vile? Hypocritical?" she recommended.

"SICK!" the younger boy said waving his arms wildly. 

"What is the trouble here, my friends?" Starfire asked coming into the kitchen. Cyborg and Beastboy were still arguing so she looked to Raven who was deep within her book again. Star poured a glass of juice and sat with the other girl silently, waiting for Robin. 

---------------------------  
_'I've not slept well… Not for the last several nights… Something is very wrong.'_ Robin thought as he dried his hair after a quick shower he'd taken to try and clear his mind. He opened his door and walked in, as usual before looking up and over at the bed where a figure sat. 

"You didn't used to take such long showers, Tim," it said. It was a girl. His eyes widened. She was just taller than him, MAYBE an inch, hair that was a rich blue-black, and, though he couldn't see them, eyes that were an amazing silver-blue. 

"How did you get in here?" he asked in a hiss.

"The window," she said pointing to it. "Like old times, don't you think? Though this a higher floor than what you had in the manor."  
"But, it's a sheer wall!"  
"You could do it."  
"I'm ROBIN," he said over pronouncing his codename.   
"The Boy Wonder," she told him with a wry smile. A glare. "Sorry, TEENage wonder."

"What do you want? A favor?"  
"Don't sound so harsh Tim! Or have you cast aside our friendship the moment those cars went in separate directions?!" she asked suddenly right in front of him, eyes glaring daggers. 

"I didn't mean it like that…"  
"Sounded like it."  
"Really. I didn't mean that. What's wrong?"  
"You don't want to know," she said walking to the window as he walked to get clothes on. "I'm not looking you know."  
"Never said you were," he told her grinning as he pulled more than his boxers and a shirt on. "So. What's wrong? I mean. I thought you liked that family…"  
"I did… Till it happened."

"What?" he asked pulling his now wet mask off to reveal his dark eyes. She tilted her head to the side. "It's safe to look."  
"My god!" she said looking at his eyes. 

"What?"

"Your eyes, love! What, have you been sleeping?" she asked reaching out and running a finger over his darkening bags.

"They're that bad?" he asked blinking as she held up a dry mask. 

"Define, bad for you." He rolled his eyes and sat on his bed looking at her. She was, in one word, paranoid. 

"What happened to the family you were with?"

"My talents, got them….killed." she said quietly sitting next to him.

"What?!"  
"This man, came and he, he demanded they give me up. This was far beyond them. That, I was some sort of, I don't know. He was yelling and he ordered my mother and father to be taken away so he could negotiate with me. My mother refused to budge from in front of me… he shot her. Point blank. My father's shouts and sobs echo in my ears at night… The man took my father for insurance. Seeing as how, after my mother's body fell, I just stood there, wide eyed. He glared at me. I stood there, opened my mouth and screamed balling my fists… He raised the gun at me and ordered me to shut up, or he'd just get rid of me nevermind his plans. I jumped and flipped over him, but not before clawing his face really well with the…" she trailed off, holding her hand in front of her. Her hands morphed before Robin's eyes to reveal clawed hands, larger than hers were just slightly. The claws were long and sharp. Robin's eyes bugged out as he reached over and ran a hand over them carefully. 

"How?" was all he asked staring as the sunlight reflected off the claws.

"Don't know. My father told me to run… To, to find you… I got out that I loved him before taking off… I knew they'd kill him either way. He knew it too, but he wanted me to **a choked sob** try and make it away from all of that… To you and Bruce, to help… But the man's men were all over the property. I was caught near the main rode. I heard an explosion. They blew up the house… They'd left my father inside and blown it up… Tim… What do you think is wrong?!"   
Robin, for all his control that he'd developed, he reached over and pulled her into a hug as her hands returned to normal. She tried to hold back the tears but they came. "What do you need me to do?"

"Find him… Make it so I don't have to run… Tim, you'd never sleep if you knew what was happened since that night…"  
_'I was right… when those flashes of her started, I threw myself into the work. Became obsessed with finding Slade… I did it to ignore that I knew something else was wrong because I couldn't find it… Now that I know, I have to do something.'_ After taking a breath, Tim pushed her back slightly and looked her square in the eye. "What all can you do?"

"My claws, reflexes, shadows melting, umm… I think I ran through a gate when I escaped, or I don't remember jumping over it… I don't know, I'm **yawns** exhausted right now…" she said her tiredness setting in.  
"Go ahead and take a nap. I'll bring up something to eat… You never did eat much that wasn't pizza…"

"Or burgers or fries or cake or chocolate, oooohh chocolate… mmm…" she yawned contentedly as she lay on his bed falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. Robin smiled as he left the room and headed down to the kitchen. 

-----

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked as he came in the kitchen grabbing an apple trying to appear non-chalant and normal. 

"He went to find you," Star said. "Since you hadn't come down and are usually the first up… Have you been sleeping well?"

"I'm fine," Robin started before a crash was heard from upstairs. All the Titans headed that way. 

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked. 

"There's somebody here!" Beastboy said morphing into a bloodhound to try and find this person he got a glimpse of. He found her in a corner but she disappeared. 

"What the heck?" 

Raven tried to grab her but she leapt away with cat-like grace and landed away from them. 

"Stop! We are friends… Who are you?" Starfire asked the girl, as she obviously was now was plastered to a wall trying to melt into the shadows. 

"Leave her alone," Robin said. The others looked to him like he was crazy. "I know her… Leave her be…" With that Robin headed back downstairs. 

Star carefully approached her again. "My name is Starfire, what is yours?"

"Doesn't matter," the other girl said but one look from Cyborg and Raven she sighed. "Clarrissa."

"What are you doing here?" Beastboy asked. 

"That doesn't apply to you!" she said walking into Robin's room and shutting the door behind her. 

"Hey Robin," Beastboy said as he came up to the leader of the team. "What's with the chick man?"

"We go way back… To before I was Robin… She needs help… I'll give it to her… She'd do the same for me."

"But what's got her all uptight."

"She's paranoid over something… She's not had it easy since I came here and she went to a new foster home…"

"Oh…." Beastboy said. "I'll play you!" he exclaimed holding up a controller. 

"No thanks," Robin said. 

"I'll take you!" Cyborg said sitting on the couch and grabbing the other controller. 

"You're ON!" 

***************************************

Clarrissa woke with a start and leapt from the bed. The room was empty. She smelled nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. She sighed. "Tim's right… I'm paranoid…"

"I don't know… I guess it's just that, I feel so bad for doubting Robin that one time…" came a voice. Clarrissa pressed her ear to the door and listened. 

"It wasn't our fault… It wasn't his… It's just, he did make it hard for us… We don't understand…"

"What about Robin?" Clarrissa asked opening the door to see Beastboy and Raven. 

"He seemed to betray us… twice…"

"He's too loyal. He'd never turn his back on a friend."

"But you weren't there to see it happen!" Beastboy said.

"I didn't have to be… Batman raised Robin… He and I grew for part of our lives hearing about how Batman and the original Robin had these 'spats'." Clarrissa said as Beastboy pulled her into his room where the three sat in a circle as the black haired girl spoke. "It was, of sorts, a trust issue… It was also kind of a-" she was stopped by an alarm. Raven got up as Beastboy smiled to the paling girl. 

"No worries… Just lets us know something's up… You can tell me more later." Clarrissa smiled to him. He left and Clarrissa followed slightly. 

"Something happened at the engineering lab just north of here on the outskirts of Gotham. They want us to check it out," Cyborg said typing. 

"What's the something?" Robin asked. 

"An experiment or something like that is missing."

"It says, that it's dangerous…." Raven said typing next to Cyborg. 

"What IS it though?" Beastboy asked looking at the screen. There was a large hole in the wall. It looked like someone had, sliced it open…

Clarrissa watched from the stairs. She paled and her eyes began to tear. _'Experiment.__ HAH! I'm a human being… I'm no ones lab rat… Nor their weapon…'_ she thought turning and running up the stairs silently. The alarm went off again. 

"SLADE!" Robin yelled. "DOES HE STOP?!"

"I do not think he does," Starfire said from behind him.

"Let's get done with him then up to the lab," Robin said. "Let's go Titans!" With that they were out the door. Clarrissa snuck down the stairs and began to type. She pulled up the information on the 'experiment' and pulled it onto a disk. Carefully she slipped it into her pocket and left an encoded note for Robin. He'd know where to find her… She also left one, not so cryptic, for Beastboy seeing as how he was the calmest around her. She ran out the door and hopped on a bus, to Gotham. 


End file.
